NC vs The Nerd Showdown
NC: Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to. I gotta say, I've been getting a lot of letters from people asking "What's going on with the Angry Video Game Nerd, is the feud over?" Let me tell you something, the feud will never be over. As long as that shit-eating cock knocker is still around, I will always be there to hand him his- A burst of static cuts into the vid NC: What, what was that? Static NC: What the hell is going on? Oh what the flying fuck- Static, cut to AVGN AVGN: Critic! NC: NEEEEEERD! AVGN: So, you're still talkin' shit about me, huh? NC: I will never stop talking shit about you until you retire or die! Or retire then die, or die then...retire. AVGN: Alright, things have gone far enough. I have one thing left to say to you: I'm sorry. NC: BRING IT ON NERD, YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, I- what? AVGN: No, seriously, when I sat down and reviewed that Ricky 1 movie, I realized how hard it really is to have to sit down and review a movie like that. NC: Oh! Well, um, to be honest, I mean, Bebe's Kids was a real pain in my ass, I guess that made me realize that reviewing horrible games really isn't that easy either. AVGN: Yeah, I mean seriously, why are we doin' this? NC: I don't know, it's pretty ridiculous, isn't it? AVGN: Yeah, I mean it really doesn't matter. I mean just the fact that I'm the better talent, I mean nobody really cares, it's not a big deal. NC: Yeah, yeah I guess you have a point there I mean it made me realize that um...what? AVGN: AHA! Yeah, but don't worry, I mean it's not like you have to stop makin' your inferior videos. NC slams the table and stands up angrily NC: Suck my big fat snausage you festering ton of ass! AVGN: Aaaah, fuck you you fuckin' cocksucker fuck face fuck fart! NC: Alright, let's settle this, let's settle this once and for all! A giant, epic battle of Nerd on Critic action violence to the death! AVGN: Oh, okay, you want your Nerd on Critic action? Well then show me that you have the balls, get your ass over here, and we'll have THE FINAL BATTLE. NC: Alright Nerd, let's settle this, let's settle this FOREVER! AVGN: Get your ass over here- NC: FINE! Montage of scenes of NC running, switching between his route across states being plotted; AVGN angrily stands up and goes to wait at the door The next part is basically a trailer, with a background of fire, and words being displayed Text: On October 10th, The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. The Nostalgia Critic in The Final Battle. Coming Soon. So Watch Out. Because it's going to be really cool. No really, this is gonna be so friggin' cool! There's gonna be yelling, and screaming, and punching, and all sorts of crap, so don't miss it or you're gonna suck, and I mean really, REALLY suck! Special Contest Montage of scenes from past AVGN and Critic videos NC (voiceover): Hello I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so...well, you know. The final battle between me and the Nerd is still a little while away, but that doesn't mean you can't contribute in the shameful promoting of it. That's why we have The Final Battle Poster Contest. We're looking for talented artists to make a poster for the big epic fight between me and the Nerd. The winners will get their artwork shown in the actual video. How does it work? It's pretty easy. First you create an account at deviantart.com. Don't worry, it's totally free. Next, upload your artwork onto your Deviant Art page. Then you send us an email, or a note, with a link to your artwork to this address, and we'll post it under the favorites section for everyone to see. It's that simple. You can choose any kind of medium you want, drawing, painting, photoshop, whatever. There's even some stills on the page which you can use as a reference or you can just put them directly in the poster. You can use other photos of us too if you can find them. The deadline is October 7th before midnight, Eastern Standard Time. So get the word out, get on creating, and don't forget to see The Final Battle on October 10th on both Cinemassacre.com and thatguywiththeglasses.com. Make us proud kids, and remember, I'm a lot more muscular than the Angry Video Game Nerd. Just sayin'. Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Nostalgia Critic